Sonrisa
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: Y así, mientras el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se lanzaba a abrazar a una dichosa rubia, fingiendo alegría, se oyó el repetido eco de la dulce y emocionada voz de Lucy al decir, con una incontable alegría:... ././. ¡FINAL DE DECISIONES! Leer notas de autor al final.


**SONRISA**

-Lucee, ¡Vamos de misión! -pide el pelirrosado más famoso de Magnolia a su amiga.

Lucy solo sonríe y dice que no con la cabeza: ya tenía un compromiso previo. Y seguro era con ese rubio engreído, aquel que había llegado con ella. Sting, se llamaba. Con él, con Wendy y seguro que ese intento frustrado de Emo iba con ellos. Nah, a Lucy no le había bastado con traer a un Dragon Slayer posesivo e idiota al gremio, sino que traía también a su mejor amigo (¿Se llamaba Rouge Cheney, verdad?) y a los gatos de ambos. Y no importaba cuantas veces ella prometiera que, tarde o temprano, harían una misión juntos, como en los viejos tiempos: ambos sabían que era una mentira piadosa. Porque Sting no permitiría que ella fuera sola con ese estúpido, que tanto dolor le causó, a una misión sin estar él para cuidarla. Los viejos tiempos ya no eran de Lucy, ni de Natsu, ni de nadie más. Estos ya no existían: lo único que obtiene el dragón de fuego de ellos es añoranza de un pasado que fue y un futuro que pudo ser.

-¡Rubia, que se nos va el tren! –grita, molesto, Sting desde la puerta. No importa cuántas veces ella le asegure que todo está bien, el teme. No por lo que Lucy cree (Sabe dios que Natsu jamás le pondría la mano encima a Lucy) sino por otra razón: celos. No quiere que nadie aparte de su lado a esa niñita molesta y gritona, que de alguna manera había conseguido volverse algo tan vital como el aire para él.

Y ella se levanta de la mesa donde estaba junto a su antiguo equipo y camina con delicadeza rumbo a la puerta, tomando la mano de su novio nada más llegar. La luz que pasa por la entrada del gremio la ilumina, haciendo brillar el colgante que descansa en su cuello. El rubio sonríe, más calmado, al ver el collar y al sentir la cálida mano de la Heartfilia apretando levemente la suya propia.

Por inercia, la chica lleva sus manos al dije, echo de cristal: un dragón. La realidad es que Sting no es un romántico empedernido, pero su naturaleza posesiva impide que le permita a su novia ir por ahí sin alguna marca suya. Ese collar simboliza protección: Lucy es _**su**_ compañera, para esta vida y para las siguientes. Es suya, él ya la reclamó y no permitirá que nadie la aparte de su lado.

Y Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy se lamentan, enfadan y beben. Es que saben, que Lucy ya no es suya. Aquellos felices recuerdos son eso, recuerdos: vistazos a un feliz pasado, en el que a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail (excluyendo a la Wendy y a la maga Celestial) les gustaría vivir.

Pero saben que no es así. Se dieron cuenta desde el principio, cuando ellas aparecieron en la puerta del gremio, por primera vez en meses.

Ese día, tan soleado como otros, no parecía tener nada en especial. Dentro de la construcción, todos bebían y fumaban en silencio. Erza y sus dos amigos planeaban, posiblemente, otra forma de traer de nuevo a las chicas. Solo que esta vez, sabían que para llegar a ellas habría que pasar por un fuerte desconocido. Quien era él y porque protegía a Lucy, es algo que ellos no podían adivinar en ese momento.

El sonido de la puerta al ser bruscamente abierta los distrajo, todos vieron un borrón azul y uno rubio, el primero rumbo al maestro Makarov y el otro hacia Cana. Cuando pudieron distinguir de quienes se trataba, les sorprendió ver a Lucy y Wendy. El anciano líder del gremio acariciaba la cabeza de la dragona de viento, mientras la maga adivina y la de espíritus estelares se fundían en un abrazo, donde lagrimas no faltaron.

Todos tardaron unos minutos en entender que ocurría, pero cuando reaccionaron, no tardaron en correr rumbo las recién llegadas, entre felices y sorprendidos. Pobres, no sabían que la verdadera sorpresa estaba al llegar…

Y entonces los vieron, dos fuertes y musculosas figuras se interponían entre ellos y las hadas perdidas. Frente a Wendy estaba Rouge, quien se había convertido en una especie de hermano mayor para la niña.

Por otra parte, junto a Lucy se encontraba otro rubio, de cabellos igual de amarillos que la chica. Era, obviamente, Sting. Pero, a pesar de estar casi del todo oculta por la intimidante figura de su novio, ella les sonreía.

Fue en ese momento (No antes, ni siquiera cuando el rubio se interpuso entre ellos) en el que Natsu se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

La sonrisa de Lucy y no era la misma. No era tan genuina como la que le brindaba en esos mismos segundos a su compañero, en las puertas del clan.

Porque, ellos ya no eran su familia. Eran esos seis (si no contamos a sus espíritus): Rouge Cheney, Frosh, Charle, Wendy, Lector y, sobre todos, Sting.

Era un hecho popular el que la rubia solo sonreía sinceramente a ellos. Porque, cuando les sonreía, lo hacía con el alma.

Ahora, después de perderlas y volverlas a tener entre ellos, se daban cuenta que Lucy ya no era suya. Dos meses tras volverla a ver en la puerta del gremio, Natsu entendió que Lucy ya no era _**su **_mejor amiga. No, ella no era nada de él más que su Nakama. Indudablemente, cada pequeña y gran porción de la maga era únicamente propiedad del engreído antiguo miembro de Sabertooth, ese idiota que se la pasaba observándolos con odio y recelo, advirtiéndoles con la mirada que si UNA sola lagrima escapaba de los orbes chocolates por su culpa, no volverían a saber de ella.

Ahora, Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy entendían que Lucy ya no les sonreiría como antes. Porque…

Desde la puerta, sonriendo a su novio, Lucy les gritó a todos sus Nakamas una feliz noticia.

…porque su sonrisa era única y exclusivamente de ellos. Y, joder, les dolía más de lo que sus miradas, falsamente alegres, demostrarían jamás. Porque, si bien ella ya no les miraría tan cálidamente como antes, por lo menos podrían alimentarse de su alegría y felicidad a la distancia, como buenos amigos que fueron antes de perderlas.

Y así, mientras el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se lanzaba a abrazar a una dichosa rubia, fingiendo alegría, Rouge felicitaba a Sting, y Wendy lloraba emocionada, en las paredes cavernosas del lugar se oyó el repetido eco de la dulce y emocionada voz de Lucy al decir, con una incontable alegría:

-¡Estoy embarazada!

Ya nada sería como antes…

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**Yooo, Minna! Yohohoho, heme aquí, publicando la última parte de Decisiones. **

**¿Díganme, les gustó? ¡Está dedicado a Ali-nee! ¡Espero que te guste!**

**Mis disculpas a NeePulgaah-Chan y a todos aquellos que querían que esto terminara en NaLu. A mí también me gusta la pareja, pero desde el inicio esta seguidilla de one-shots nunca estuvo destinada a ser NaLu. Vamos, que el tío la ignoró por un año y no notó su ausencia en dos meses enteros… ¡Simplemente, ella no podía correr a sus brazos como si nada! Lo perdonó, pero no olvidó todo el daño que le causó. Y les aseguro que Sting no permitirá que nada malo le vuelva a pasar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, aquí se acaba esta seguidilla de one-shots**

**T.T Muchas gracias a los que me apoyaron desde el principio, en serio que les agradezco por sus comentarios, no esperé que un escrito mío –escritora-novata- fuera a ser tan bien recibido T.T Aunque desde el principio esta historia iba a ser solo un one-shot, fueron ustedes quienes pidieron más y más y me motivaron a escribir. Aunque algunos capítulos tengan sus dueños (Decisiones es de MySombre –Somi-chii, aprovecho para saludarte- y este shot de Alinekiryuu –Ali-nee-)**

**De nuevo, espero sus comentarios: Me despido por ahora, pero pronto sabrán de mí, probablemente con una seguidilla NaLu para compensar esta StiLu. **

**Bueno, así acaba esta colección de drabbles, que se llama "Decisiones de sombras" en honor a la historia que inició todo esto y a la autora a quien estaba dirigida.**

**Oh, Bueno, Matta-nee**

**Bye Bye**

**Miss Choco-Chips**


End file.
